Truth To Be Told
by Riv
Summary: We know Xavier is evil, but how do the X-Men find out?
1. Drugged Up

Disclaimer Thingy: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters in it, If I did Xavier would be dead. This is Xavier bashing and a little Cyclops bashing but nothing else...much, oh yeah and all Brotherhood lovers will like this. Little people don't read this, there's swearing....isn't that naughty!!!!! PLEASE send me reviews, I luv all kinds. Just don't comment on odd spellings when it comes to people speaking, chances are it's a bad attempt on my half at implying their accent. 

Now also I have decided to revamp my chapters because I wasn't too happy with my approach so any **constructive** comments on what you think could be improved will be taken into account. 

_Anything in italics are thoughts._ (Well except the quote at the beginning.) 

. 

**Truth To Be Told**

_'No More Lies', Rogue._

. 

"Five games and you've won all of them, what the hell is your secret man?", Evan whined, slamming his handful of cards down on the table in defeat and slumping down low in his chair. 

"Vhat are you talking about", Kurt demanded, curling his long blue tail around himself as he collected his winnings, a bunch of loose change, basically all the teenagers could afford to place stakes with. 

"You're cheating", Scott accused, pointing a long finger at Kurt and glared at him through his red glasses. 

"VHAT!! I vould never cheat", Kurt shouted, jumping up as if to confront Scott on the matter, "Say zat to my face". Scott got up and stormed over to Kurt. 

"What are you three whinging about?", Kitty asked as she walked through the living room door, quite literally. 

"I'm not whinging", Scott protested, childishly stamping one foot, even if it were just a little, Evan sniggered and went back to his gameboy which he had loaded up after admitting defeat. 

"He reckons I am cheating", Kurt said indignantly, "Kurt Wagner vould never cheat, tell him zat Keety". 

"Pack it up, we've got a mission", Xavier said, driving through the room and abruptly ending the argument. 

"Yes Professor", Scott said, immediately losing all his anger. 

"Yes Professor, I will forever be your loyal little puppy dog", Kurt mocked when Xavier had left the room, "Let me push you around in a wheelchair professor, it vould bring me so much pleazure". 

"Don't do that Kurt", Scott ordered as he stormed over to the door. 

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Scott before following him. Evan tucked his few winnings in his pockets and smiled at Kitty. 

"So.....what you doing tonight?", he asked. Kitty felt strangely uncomfortable and looked around for a way out of the conversation. 

"Uh.... I've gotta go get Rogue", Kitty muttered fazing up through the ceiling. She fazed through a nearby wall into her room. 

"Rogue we got a mission....shit", Kitty swore. Rogue was lain on the floor, out cold. Kitty rushed to her side, what if she was hurt? Maybe she'd fallen, maybe she'd been attacked. 

"Hey Rogue wake up", Kitty said shaking Rogue a little more roughly than she had intended. Rogue shook herself and sat up shakily. 

"Yo Kit, wanna Magic Mushroom?", Rogue asked grinning like an idiot and cocking her head on one side. 

"Huh? What's a magic mushroom?", Kitty asked. Rogue giggled like a 7 year old, "Oh as in drugs?! What the hell were you thinking Rogue?" 

"There are 10 Kitties, that equals...uh 27 eyes", Rogue giggled, before losing her excitability and going strangely quiet. Kitty stared at her in confusion before trying to get Rogue to stand up. 

"Time to go sleep", Rogue muttered, closing her eyes and dropping her head into her hands. 

"No, get up", Kitty said shaking Rogue again. Rogue gave her a peculiar look and shook her head before clapping her hands. 

"Hey Kippy, let's go for a wok", Rogue grinned, her idiotic childishness reappearing. 

"We gotta go on a mission, um do you think you can come?", Kitty asked. _'Great idea Kitty take on a mission when she's high and hope Xavier doesn't notice, real smart!'_

"Oky letz go wiv evyone", Rogue said standing up, stumbling and leaning on Kitty before regaining her composure. 

"Yeah all right come on", Kitty said, gently dragging her out of the door, how the hell was she going to get outta this? 

********************************************************************* 

"Where have you two been?", Scott asked impatiently, going straight into offensive mode as soon as the girls entered the room. 

"Keep your pants on Shades", Kitty snapped, she was already laiden down with trying to get Rogue to act semi normal, which was rapidly becoming an impossible task, and she was definitely not in the mood to suffer one of Scott's long winded lectures. 

"There are 20 Sycops, save me Kippy", Rogue whispered, Kitty flinched when Scott look up at them. 

"What are you whispering about?", he asked, sure he'd heard his name but not sure enough to start making accusations. 

"Uh nothing", Kitty replied quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. 

"Are you sure?", Xavier asked suspiciously. He peered at Rogue, she grinned idiotically at him, Kitty's heart nearly stopped as she saw the Professor contemplate using his powers. 

"Uh she's a....little....uh", Kitty stammered, this didn't look good for either of them. 

"Overworking herself in the danger room, I'm afraid she's gone slightly hyper", Storm substituted, "It happens sometimes, Logan should really cut down on how hard he works those kids". Kitty almost ran up to her and hugged her in relief and gratitude. 

"Is she gonna be able to fight?", Scott asked, looking at Rogue in doubt. 

"Uh yeah sure", Kitty mumbled, "I'll keep an eye on her". 

Xavier quickly briefed them on the mission, there had been reports of mutant disturbances in the main city and they were going in to try and convince the rebel mutants to give up their rampage. They climbed into the Blackbird and it took off. 

"Kippy, this fing can flyyyyyyy!!!!", Rogue giggled, jumping up and down in excitement, not understanding the look of complete exasperation Kitty was giving her. 

"Um yeah, it can isn't it amazing?", Kitty said, before turning and looking out the window, of all the stupid things Rogue had done, this had to be the stupidest. This was a serious matter and Rogue was acting like a 5 year old who had been given too many Skittles. Sighing Kitty lowered her head until it touched glass, she wished she could see inside Rogue's head and figure out why she had taken those drugs, what had possessed her to do that to herself. 

"Fun, can I go through the window?", Rogue asked suddenly. She ran at the wall and crashed into it, falling back onto the floor. Kitty glanced around frantically, thank god for separate sections, no-one had seen Rogue go temporarily loopy. 

"Aw no fair, you can go frrrough wallz", Rogue complained. She got up and ran at the wall again, she fell back and hit her head on the floor. 

"Cut it out Rogue, you're gonna hurt yourself", Kitty said, quickly approaching her friend. She sat down next to Rogue on the floor and held onto her arm, fortunately Rogue seemed to have calmed down and was just sitting there, blankly staring on into nothingness. Kitty sighed before carefully wrapping and arm around Rogue's shoulders and pulling her in for a quick hug. 

"Kitty, what is wrong with Rogue?", Storm asked, walking in on the two girls, Rogue smiled weakly at her and waved at her. 

"Uhhh she's high on drugs....Magic Mushrooms she called them", Kitty mumbled, "I can't believe she was so stupid!". She dropped her head in her hands and tried to control her sudden rush of emotions, Storm slowly walked over to Kitty and crouched in front of her. 

"I am sure I can find an excuse for you two to not go on the mission, perhaps an errand, a message to deliver", Storm suggested, "There is no way we can allow her out into the city like that" 

"Thanks Storm", Kitty said. 

"Don't mention it child, just keep our friend here out of trouble", Storm said, "And we'll have to talk with her when we return, Rogue is not the type to go out and do something like this without good reason". She stood up and left the room. 

"What no mizzon?", Rogue whinged, piping up again. 

"Nope, no mission", Kitty replied, gently patting Rogue's arm. 

"Aw well, you can teach me how to walk frrrough wallz Kippy", Rogue grinned happily, wrapping her arms around Kitty in a childish display of affection. 

"Uh yeah sure", Kitty replied. This was gonna be a long day. 

***************************************************** 

"The big yellow fing iz hurtin' my eyez", Rogue whinged, rubbing her eyes and pulling Kitty's arm. 

"Shut up, people are staring at us", Kitty whispered, going red with embarrassment and sending somewhat evil glares at everyone who was staring at them. 

"Don't care", Rogue replied. Kitty growled, shocked at how much she sounded like Mr Logan. She gently led Rogue to the side and into the most shade available. 

"Rogue...you gotta behave yourself yeah?", Kitty admonished gently, hating the fact that she was treating Rogue like a child. 

"Yah know Kippy, I don't feeeeelll so good", Rogue mumbled. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out cold on the floor. 

"Rogue!!!", Kitty screamed, crouching down beside her friend and quickly shaking her, "Rogue, can you here me?". Suddenly people began to scream and babble before running into any house they could, regardless of whether it was theirs or not. Kitty looked up and jumped to her feet. Freddy Dukes, Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers and Todd Tolensky were walking towards them, no wonder the people were hiding! Kitty clenched her fists and glared at them, even if she couldn't fight all of them she was going to try. There was no way she wanted them to get their grubby hands on Rogue. 

"Cool it KitKat, we ain't here to fight yo", Todd said. Kitty didn't relax, she moved to put herself between them and Rogue. 

"Look Kitty, we like Rogue...", Lance started, taking a step towards Kitty, Kitty moved into a fighting stance and tensed up even more. 

"Evenifsheisatraitor", Pietro said, speeding round Kitty and leaning on her shoulder, Kitty threw him off in anger and stepped back next to Rogue's unconscious form. 

Lance glared at Pietro before continuing, "We like Rogue, and you're kinda all right so we're gonna share some information with you, we're not here to hurt you or Rogue". 

"Hey Kippy, are they your boyfriends? There are 80 of them, how do you screw them all?", Rogue asked, sitting up groggily and rubbing her forehead. Lance raised an eyebrow at Rogue's behaviour, Rogue stuck her tongue out at him and tried to stand up. Her legs gave way beneath her and she crumbled back to the floor. 

"She's high on Magic Mushrooms", Kitty replied, Todd sniggered and Pietro rolled his eyes. Kitty glared at them and they immediately shut up. 

Lance shrugged, "Follow us", he said, "we can't talk out here". Kitty looked at Rogue, there was no way she could walk, and Kitty was pretty sure she couldn't carry her. 

"Oh yeah Freddy", Lance said. Freddy nodded and went over and picked Rogue up, Kitty watched in anger as Rogue began muttering to Freddy before shaking her head and relaxing. They began walking down the road, everyone silent, even Rogue. 

**************************************** 

"This is the place", Lance said ducking into a cave, Kitty shuddered, she hoped there weren't any spiders in here. 

"What's this real important thing you've got to tell me...uh us?", Kitty asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Lance, Lance shifted nervously and semi blushed, then he regained his composure. Freddy walked over to Rogue and gently put her down, she slumped against the wall, still silent. 

"Xaviers a fake, he's evil, he's the bad guy, whatever you call it", Lance said, he pulled out a cigarette and went to light it. 

"Don't you dare light that and come on I thought you had more of a brain than that", Kitty said, "you honestly expect me to believe you?". 

"I'm telling the truth", Lance protested, dropping his cigarette to the floor, "You gotta believe me". 

"Likeyeahbelievehimbabe, helovesyahohyeahandlookatthispicture", Pietro said, he pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Kitty. 

"Yo, slow down dude", Todd groaned. Kitty lifted the picture to the light and gasped, shaking her head, either out of disbelief, denial or horror, the picture was of Xavier strangling a young mutant boy. Kitty knew from instinct that it couldn't possibly be a fake, not just because the BoM didn't have the brains to forge a picture. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit", Kitty swore, her hand trembling as she handed the photo back, she sent a desperate glance across at Rogue. 

"See?", Lance said, "You believe us now?" 

"Uh-hu", Kitty mumbled, returning her attention to Lance. 

"We've been attacked by Xavier too, so has Rogue we want to help her but we need your help to", Lance explained. 

"I'm gonna squish Xavier", Freddy said, pounding one fist into the other. 

"Yeah okay Freddy, let's just check he's destroying the X-Gee.....Uh Men first", Lance said. 

"Okay Lance man we gotta go yo", Todd said. With that and a longing glance to Kitty from Lance, the brotherhood left the cave. Kitty watched them leave before crouching down and gently shaking Rogue. 

************************************************************************ 

"OWWW!", Rogue shouted, grabbing her head in pain. She stumbled forward and leant on the desk beside her bed. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to", Kitty apologised, she handed Rogue 2 aspirin and a glass of water, Rogue took it and quickly swallowed the tablets. 

"Uhhh man I feel like shit", Rogue groaned in pain, crumbling onto her bed and sitting with her head in her hands. 

"Be a little while before you get high again huh?", Kitty grinned, she gently stroked Rogue's sleeved arm. 

"That's an understatement", Rogue groaned lying down on her bed, "I'm gonna get some sleep okay?". 

"Sure, see ya later", Kitty said going to the door, "And by the way Storm wants to talk to you". 

"Um did I do anything....well.......anything stupid while......did I do anything stupid?", Rogue asked. Kitty grinned and nodded. 

"Oh fu...", Rogue started just as Kitty fazed through the door. 

"I trust our young rebel is fine now", Storm asked, approaching Kitty as she walked down the hallway. 

"Oh yeah she's fine, yelling at me, swearing like hell you know just being Rogue really", Kitty grinned, "It's good to have her back". 

"You do understand that Xavier and Jean are probably aware of what happened to her", Storm commented, "They're not going to be in the least bit happy." 

Kitty nodded miserably, yet another problem to deal with. 

"However, no matter how they react....it's nice to see Rogue has such a good friend in you", Storm said gently, Kitty blushed and shuffled her feet. Storm made her way over to the Piano room. 

She called over her shoulder, "So Rogue's pet name for you is Kippy?". Kitty went red and wished the floor would swallowed her up but as she turned around, she came face to face with a fuzzy blue mutant. 

"ARRRGGHHH!", Kitty screamed. Kurt jumped a mile in the air and hit his head on the ceiling. 

"Don't do that", Kitty said, slowing her breathing. 

"I see you got of ov ze wrong side ov the bed", Kurt grumbled. 

"Sorry, just don't sneak up on me", Kitty said, she quickly hugged the German boy. 

"Sorry, Keety", Kurt apologised, "Vat iz vrong wiv Rogue" Kitty tried to think up a decent lie before Evan came skating up the stair banister. 

"Come on we're playing basketball against the Brotherhood", he said. Kurt nodded and *Bamfed* off. Kitty reluctantly followed, the mention of the Brotherhood had reminded her of their talk earlier. 

************************************************************************* 

Kitty turned uncomfortably in bed, Lance and Pietro had been giving her meaningful looks all through the match and now she was nervous about whether Xavier knew as well. She tossed over again, she didn't know whether to believe the Brotherhood and help them or back off and pretend she'd never heard anything about it. She sighed, she couldn't pretend this wasn't happening, what Xavier had done...was doing...was wrong 

"Kitty ah can't sleep with ya tossing about like that", Rogue muttered sleepily, she sat up groggily and looked over at Kitty, "What's wrong?". 

"Sorry Rogue, didn't mean to wake you, can I talk to you tommorow at lunch?", Kitty whispered, "It's serious". 

"Yeah if you let me get to sleep now", Rogue replied. 

"Night", Kitty whispered before finally falling asleep. 


	2. Joined Together?

**Truth To Be Told**

_'You're among friends' Xavier._

. 

"Man where is she?", Rogue muttered glancing at her watch, Kitty was 15 minutes late. Another 5 minutes and she was leaving, she had better things to do than wait around here, then again she had promised and Kitty had seemed pretty anxious about something. Rogue jumped up and down on the spot, she was getting cold standing here. 

"Hey....Rogue", Kitty puffed. She ran up beside Rogue and bent over breathing heavily. 

"What kept you?", Rogue asked, "Get distracted by the boys changing room?", Kitty shot Rogue and incredulous look and stood up. 

"Why got anything better to do?", Kitty asked, she knew there was hurt shining in her voice but she didn't care if Rogue heard it. 

"Yeah actually", Rogue replied, "I've gotta meet Todd sometime today, so can we hurry this up"_. _

"Frog breath?", Kitty asked, what would Rogue be doing talking to him? 

"No Todd Tolensky", Rogue replied snappily, avoiding eye contact with Kitty. 

"Whatever, look while you were out cold Lance told me that the professor was evil, and I saw a picture of him torturing a boy, a kid mutant", Kitty said. 

"Oooooh wow, but ah already knew Xavier was evil", Rogue said, "Ah told you my theory but you just ignored me, told me I was mad, loopy". Kitty frowned in confusion. 

Rogue looked at her expectantly, "It was only last week", she said. Kitty shook her head, what was Rogue talking about? 

"Screw, he zapped your mind", Rogue shrugged, "I knew that git would do something". 

"He fiddled with my head!!!!!!?????", Kitty demanded, the words hitting her like a rush of cold water. 

"Well yeah, he can't fiddle with my head for some reason, when he tries it ah get killer migraines", Rogue explained. 

"So he can't read your mind?", Kitty demanded, "Well that's screwed, what did you do? Disable your brain?" 

Rogue shook her head negative, "It's something to do with the fact I've got other people's thoughts in my head, it makes it impossible for him to interpret what I'm thinking and what the other people in my mind are thinking", Rogue shrugged, "Well at least that's what Jean said" 

Kitty's brain spun out of control, were these thoughts she had all fake, were they the Professor's thoughts, was he controlling her like a puppet at this precise moment. It was too much for her, the world spun and her legs gave in beneath her. Rogue grabbed her and, careful not to make skin contact, gently lifted her up. Kitty was only out for a few seconds, when she came to she was kinda embarrassed to find herself in Rogue's arms. 

"Um you can put me down", she mumbled, blushing a crimson red. 

"You're not gonna collapse again are yah", Rogue asked putting Kitty down, her hands still in contact with Kitty's waist, Kitty pulled away. She leant up against the wall and took several deep breaths. 

"So does he....is he controlling what I'm saying right now?", she asked, looking at Rogue with fear in her eyes. 

"No, if he's controlling yah, yah speech is all stilted and uptight", Rogue replied, "You're not under his control". 

"Hmmm I think you've been paying attention in class, you're suddenly very intelligent", Kitty teased. Rogue went bright red and shuffled her feet nervously. 

"Something wrong?", Kitty asked. 

"Nah nothing, so Lance and the rest of the guys...ah mean Brotherhood, they wanna help us yeah?", Rogue asked. 

"Yeah, they reckon they still like you, HEY!!! Didn't you say that you were meeting Toad?", Kitty asked. Rogue looked away, avoiding Kitty's gaze at all costs. 

"You're still friends with the Brotherhood aren't you, that's why you're bunking off class and....", Rogue put her hand over Kitty's mouth, shutting her up. 

"Hey!!!!!", Kitty mumbled, she watched as Rogue eyes went from angry to normal. 

Rogue took her hand away, "Shut up, if you talk about it or think about it Xavier'll find out", she growled. Kitty's eyes widened. 

"Sorry", she apologised, how stupid could she be? 

"I've gotta go", Rogue mumbled as she began to walk off. 

"Uh see ya later Rogue", Kitty called. But Rogue wasn't paying any attention. 

"Okay then, see ya in class", Kitty muttered to herself, what was up with Rogue? 

"Hello, Kitty, vat are you doing out here? I didn't think you and Rogue vere friends", Kurt said, he looked expectantly at Kitty. 

"Well you know we share a room, we hang out, it's better than arguing all the time isn't it?", Kitty shrugged. 

"Ah, vell then ve are needed in class in five minutes", Kurt smiled, "Are you coming?" 

"Yeah all right, I'll be there", Kitty replied. She watched as Rogue ran to catch up with Todd in the distance, just what was going on? 

******************************************************************** 

"Can anyone tell me how to solve this equation?", the teacher asked. Kitty was leant on her desk, not bored but just more interested in something, or someone else. That someone was Rogue. The goth was busy making hurried notes on the back of her notepad, but they definitely weren't on Maths, in fact Kitty was surprised Rgue had even turned up to class. Kitty sighed in annoyance, what was Rogue's problem? Why did she always close up around other people. Did she really hate them that much, didn't she trust them..... The X-Men. Obviously not, she hung around with the Brotherhood more than the X-Men. 

"Miss Pryde will you please pay attention", The teacher sighed. 

"Uh yeah sorry sir", Kitty replied. As soon as the teacher turned around Kitty looked back at Rogue. 

Rogue shoved her notes in her bag and looked around the room. Then she felt eyes upon her, she turned around and caught Kitty watching her. She scowled angrily and glared at Kitty, Kitty felt herself start to choke up at the rage in her friend's eyes. 

"Miss Pryde! If you find Miss Darkholme more interesting than Mathematics then that is your won business but in my class keep your eyes on your work", the teacher commented dryly, the other kids in the class sniggered as Kitty went red and looked down at her desk, she'd been caught. Kitty sighed and copied down the notes on the board. Maybe Rogue would talk to her later. 

************************************************************************ 

"So d'ya reckon Kitty and Rogue'll join us", Lance asked, leaning back in the battered chair and turning on the television. 

"DunnowhatdoyoureckonTodd", Pietro asked, running around the table and hopping up onto the edge to watch the T.V as well. 

"Ah yah know Rogue'll come she still hangs with us", Todd replied, scratching his stomach carelessly. 

"Yo dudes, that was uh....Kitty, she's coming in 15 minutes to talk 'bout de uh............thing we told her", Fred said as he waddled into the room, munching on a huge sandwich. 

"SHE IS? I gotta go wash", Todd said, he scurried out the room and the sound of feet pounding on the stairs could be heard. Lance looked at Pietro in confusion, Todd never washed. 

"Weird", Lance commented, "If I didn't know better I'd say Todd had a crush on Kitty". 

"So will she join us or what?", Fred said. Pietro shrugged and ran to the door. 

"Goingforawalkorrunactually", Pietro explained. 

*********************************************************************** 

"Here's the deal, we investigate, you investigate, no fighting unless it's necessary, when we've got the facts we get Xavier", Kitty said, sending a glance over at Rogue who was making every effort not to look at her. 

"Deal, so truce are we a team?", Lance asked. 

"We're the Brother.......uh X.....uh what do we call ourselves?", Fred asked, scratching his head. 

"How about umm..... The Rebel Mutants?", Todd asked, smoothing down his hair, he was still beaming from the compliment both Rogue and Kitty had passed him on his appearance. 

"Nah that's sad... Um, but we could use the rebel part.....uh The Muterebels", Lance asked, Kitty rolled her eyes. 

"Ah don't care lets get on with it", Rogue said, glaring at Kitty who blushed and stopped looking at her. 

"All right, Todd you're with Rogue and Kitty, Fred, Pietro You're with me", Lance said. Kitty fiddled nervously with her necklace. 

"Now Kitty your group check out everything at the Mansion, My group are goin' to Magneto's Mansion, he may have some info", Lance said. 

"Deal, let's go", Rogue grinned, this was more her style. The group split and went to their separate destinations. 

***************** 


	3. Exposing The Truth

**Truth To Be Told**

Pairings: Cyclops and Jean Grey. 

_'Trouble back home', Wolverine._

"What's you're big problem", Kitty demanded, grabbing Rogue's arm and spinning her around. 

"Get lost", Rogue growled, yanking her arm away. 

"No tell me what's your big problem, can't get a date or something", Kitty snapped, stepping directly in front of Rogue. 

"Why don't you mind you're own fucking business", Rogue asked. Todd walked or hopped rather beside the two girls not stupid enough to get involved in their arguement. 

"Why should I? You're attitude problems bugging me", Kitty replied. Rogue lost her temper completely and punched Kitty in the face. Kitty stumbled backwards only just registering that Rogue had punched her. Kitty gingerly touched her right cheekbone, checking for any breakages. 

"Man Rogue that was one hell of a punch", Todd commented. 

"Now leave me alone", Rogue said. Kitty bit back her tears of pain, looked at Rogue in hurt and carried on walking. 

************* 

Todd sprung up the side of the Mansion and through the Professors window, Kitty fazed up through the air and Rogue scrambled up the drainpipe. Xavier's office was spotless and everything was perfectly arranged. Rogue went about searching his desk, Todd searched the shelves while Kitty checked his drawers. Kitty was the only one to find something, as she rumaged through his shirt drawer she came across a diary. Rogue and Todd were too busy to notice so Kitty began to scan through it. The last entry was what they were looking for, it read; 

_'Magnus was a fool, but now he is gone. Mutants, I can't stand them that's why I have created this cure for mutants. Any who refuse to take it will fall under my mighty wrath. I was forced to kill a boy today who threatened to tell everyone about my drug. I will always be able to make my X-Freaks to take the drug, the only ones I won't be able to convince are Wolverine and Rogue. Wolverine is no longer a threat as I can erase his mind. But Rogue, like that boy, cannot be controlled I cannot manipulate her thoughts. I have no choice but to eliminate her, I can't say I will be sad to do this, and thanks to Rogue's unsociable nature I don't think anyone else will miss her. The Brotherhood are also a threat, Magneto has made them immune to my mind control. Again I will be forced to destroy them.....Xavier'_

Kitty clutched the diary, this couldn't be real, had Xavier planned to give them the drug, worse still had he seriously planned on killing Rogue. Kitty glanced over at the goth, she had to tell her, but not now. Kitty put the diary in her inside pocket. She'd read it that night and photocopy it all for future reference. Xavier wouldn't be back until Thursday anyhow, that gave her 3 days and Cyclops was too stupid to find out about it. 

"Okay dudes nothing here let's jam", Todd said hopping out the window with Rogue and Kitty close behind. 

**************************************************************************** 

Kitty was hating Xavier more with every sentence she read, he wasn't good at all, he didn't care about the X-Men, he was pure evil. Rogue lay on her bed not even attempting to sleep but totally ignoring Kitty as well. Kitty flipped the diary back to the page which informed her that Rogue was to die. Then she got up and placed it beside Rogue. Rogue glanced at it, before picking it up and reading it out of curiosity. Kitty watched as Rogue went slightly paler than usual and put the diary down. 

"Well what's the problem like Xavier said it's not like anyone gonna miss me", she shrugged, tears shining in her eyes. 

"I will", Kitty said, gently taking Rogue's gloved hand in her own, Rogue quickly snatched it away. 

"Whatever", Rogue shrugged, "So you gonna show this to the guys?" 

"Yeah I guess", Kitty shrugged, _'Why doesn't Rogue care?_' 

Rogue turned away from Kitty and switched her lamp off. Kitty opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and went over to her own bed. Even though the sound was muffled by a pillow, Kitty could hear Rogue starting to cry. Kitty bit her lip before putting her head under her pillow, she couldn't talk to Rogue yet she knew that but if she heard Rogue cry she'd be inclined to do something stupid. 

*************************************************************************** 

For the first time in months Kitty was awake before anyone else, with the exception of Logan, he never seemed to sleep. She pulled out the diary and snuck into the corridor and down to the library, she'd have to make sure she photocopied everything and return the diary. She was so engrossed in photocopying that she failed to hear Rogue come up behind her. 

"Boo", Rogue said sarcastically, Kitty jumped and spun around. Then she started giggling, Rogue looked pretty stupid with her Goth make-up and pyjamas with pink hearts on them. Rogue frowned as Kitty continued to giggle. 

"So it was a present from Kurt and I didn't have the heart to say I didn't like them", she growled. Kitty regain her self control, barely, and turned back to her photocopying. 

"Copying the diary?", Rogue asked. 

"Yep", Kitty replied, giving Rogue a swift glance. 

Rogue glanced at the rest of the diary before sitting down on a chair and waiting. 

"You want something?", Kitty asked. 

"Yeah why didn't you tell me about Xavier....that he was gonna kill me when you first found out?", Rogue mumbled, hanging her head. 

Kitty shrugged, "Toad was there didn't seem right", she replied. 

"Todd", Rogue said, an edge of steel in her voice. 

"Huh?", Kitty asked. 

"Todd, his name's Todd Tolensky, not Toad Tolensky or Frog Face. Todd", Rogue replied. 

"Geee sorry didn't realise you gave a damn", Kitty said as the copying finished. 

"You just don't give a crap about anyone's feelings", Rogue shrugged. 

"ME! You're usually the one who acts like miss unsociable", Kitty snapped. 

"Just leave me alone", Rogue growled storming out of the library. 

******************************************************* 

Kitty was nervously glancing around the cafeteria, where was Rogue, she'd skipped all her classes so far and Xavier'd be suspicious. 

"Hello Keety", Kurt greeted cheerfully, a cheese burger in one hand and his history assignment in the other. 

"Uh Hi Kurt", Kitty greeted carelessly, still looking around. Then Lance strolled over and tried to lean inconspicuously against a nearby wall, he failed miserably. 

"Yes, vhat do you vant?", Kurt demanding staring at Lance. 

"I wanna speak to Kitty, if that's okay with you furball", Lance retorted. Kurt scowled and stormed off, muttering something about 'Worthless brotherhood'. 

"Hi, have you seen Rogue anywhere?", Kitty asked. 

"Nope", Lance replied. 

"You find anything?", Kitty asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, a note, sorta like a threat note, from Xavier to Magneto", Lance said, "I got it with me, You?" Kitty lowered her voice. 

"Yeah I photocopied Xavier's diary, he's gonna kill Rogue and you guys, 'cause he can't control you", she replied. 

"Told ya he was evil, hasn't Rogue turned up for school? Is that different from usual?", Lance asked, leaning against the bench. 

"Well no but I dunno, Xavier could get her", Kitty shrugged. She tried to sound as if it was an everyday comment, but it came out as a squeak, fortunately Lance didn't notice. 

"I'm having lunch with the guys, catcha later Kitty Cat", he said before strolling off. 

Kitty bit her lip and decided to cut the rest of her classes and find Rogue, it was the least she could do. She'd was the one who'd told Rogue of her death and murderer. 

**************************************** 

Scott sat at the 'X-Men's' table and frowned as Kurt stormed off and Lance replaced him. What the hell was Kitty doing socialising with the enemy, he looked over at Jean who was actually paying attention to Evan's talk about skateboarding. Scott growled, Jean should pay attention to him and only him. He'd have to leave Kitty until later, he had territory to regain and fast. Meanwhile Kitty grabbed her backpack and sped out of the cafeteria. 

********************* 

Rogue's Missing - Big Deal. 

Scott's Jealous - So, he's always jealous of someone. 

Kitty's cutting class - Like, oh my god she's, like, going insane . Just kidding, can you tell how bored I am now? 

** 

Please R&R It makes me HAPPY. 


	4. Rogue

**Truth To Be Told**

Pairings: Scott and Jean Grey 

_'We have a rogue', Xavier_

Kitty made her way to the Xavier mansion, it was the last place she expected to find Rogue but if she didn't look there that would be where Rogue was hiding. 

"Kitty?!?!", Storm asked. Kitty froze and turned around slowly. 

"Yes", she said guiltily, cringing under Storm's watchful eye. 

"Aren't you meant to be at school?", Storm demanded. 

Kitty nodded shamefacedly, "Yeah but...lemme explain please", she said as Storm turned to leave. 

"Go ahead child", Storm said. 

"Well Rogue, like, didn't turn up at school and she was, like, kinda stressed at me earlier and I was really, like, worried about her", Kitty said, cringing at her old valley girl accent kicking in, she hated that. 

"Well I'm sure one day isn't going to matter, but only this once, find Rogue and talk to her", Storm said. 

Kitty's face broke into a smile of relief, she hugged Storm and ran off up to her room to see if Rogue was there. No. Kitty bit her lower lip and fazed through the wall, floating gently down to the ground, where was Rogue? Kitty remembered Jean's explaination to psychic connection was concentrating on the person you were trying to reach. Kitty shrugged and closed her eyes, she based all her thoughts on Rogue and went into a trance. Vision flashed past her and she saw Rogue, curled up in a cave, crying. 

"Found you", Kitty said quietly as she started to run, she knew exactly where that cave was. 

******************************************************* 

Rogue sniffed wiping her tears away and smearing her make-up at the same time, splodges of white make-up were smooshed all over her hand. 

"What am ah gonna do?", Rogue whispered to herself, trembling from the tears. 

"Rogue", Kitty panted as she ran into the cave. 

"Huh? WHAT!? How'd d'you find me?", Rogue demanded jumping to her feet and backing away from Kitty. 

"Psychic, I dunno I was concentrating on finding you and whoosh I guess I found you", Kitty shrugged. 

"Whatever, just f*ck off", Rogue grumbled. 

"Rogue....", Kitty started. 

"Shut up Kitty, I want you to get lost", Rogue said. 

"And if I refuse?", Kitty asked. 

Rogue got up and walked over to stand in front of Kitty, her eyes had lost all their emotions and Kitty was beginning to get a little freaked out. 

"IF you don't leave me the hell alone then I will drain you until all your life has drizzled out of your pathetic body", Rogue growled. 

Kitty swallowed and tried to look as if she unaffected by Rogue's words. Rogue kept eye contact for a further 2 minutes before walking out of the cave. 

"Rogue, wait", Kitty said feebily. 

Rogue stopped and Kitty took it as an excuse to carry on talking. 

"Are you acting like this because of what Xavier wants to do to you, or have I done something?", Kitty asked. 

"Does it matter?", Rogue asked. 

"To me? Yeah it does", Kitty replied. She jogged to catch up with Rogue. 

"Yeah it's kinda to do with you, I didn't take those drugs for nothing", Rogue replied, she began to kick at the mud at her feet. 

"Oh right, I kinda forgot about that", Kitty shrugged, she was seriously lying she couldn't get any of it out of her head. 

"Look, I just can't tell yah but don't diss Todd or Lance or any of those guys, they're my friends", Rogue said. 

Kitty nodded her head but then decided to make a deal with Rogue. 

"I'll stop dissing them if you tell me when you cut class", Kitty grinned. 

Rogue shrugged and kep walking before replying, "Deal, why are you gonna follow me?" 

"Maybe, beats having to sit through Algebra and Biology", Kitty replied. 

"Whoopie, I get a valley girl bimbo for my baby sitter", Rogue smirked. 

Kitty scowled and kicked Rogue in the shin before starting to run. Rogue took off after her, catching her up in the park. Kitty stumbled over a stone and gave Rogue the chance she needed, she reached out and pushed Kitty straight into the pond. Kitty was so surprised she forgot to faze and was immediately soaked. She came to the waters surface, spluttering and spitting water out of her mouth. 

"Bully", Kitty grumbled dragging herself out of the water. 

"I'm a natural", Rogue grinned holding her hand out tohelp Kitty. 

"Yeah naturally dead", a voice said. 

********************** 

** 

** 

WELL!!!! I know it's not as good as the other chapters. 2 things 1. Thanx every1 who reviewed, U guys ROCK!!!!! 

2. I need names for 5 mutants who R gonna try and kill Rogue 'n' Kitty. 

BYYYYEEEEE!!!! 


	5. Danger Approaches

I know it's been months since I last put up a chapter but I've been working on other fics plus I've moved to another school and homework started to build up. But I'm back, thanx 2 all of you who reviewed. 

Remember I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue but Reviews are nice!! :) 

. 

. 

**Truth To Be Told**

**_._**

**_Previously on Truth To Be Told_**

"Bully", Kitty grumbled dragging herself out of the water. 

"I'm a natural", Rogue grinned holding her hand out to help Kitty. 

"Yeah naturally dead", a voice said. 

**_Back to the story_**

"Who the hell are you?", Rogue demanded, glaring at the mutants who stood on the opposite side of the pond. One pulled a cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it into the lake. 

"Name's Kiddox, and you're Rogue right?", he asked, starting to walk round the pond to where the girls were stood. Rogue gently guided Kitty to standing behind her. 

"Who wants to know?", she asked, turning to face Kiddox as he stopped a few metres in front of them. 

"You've been a bad little girl Roguey, someone wants you gone. Pity really....you're such a nice girl as well", Kiddox smirked, stepping in to invade Rogue's personal space. 

"Back off punk", Rogue snarled, moving back slightly to put distance between herself and the other mutant. She spun round only to find one of the other mutants had grabbed hold off Kitty. The other three were still stood over the other side of the pond. 

"Let her go", Rogue ordered, keeping half an eye on Kiddox. The other male mutant began to stretch and wrap himself around Kitty. 

"Who's gonna stop me? You? I very much doubt it", the mutant sniggered, "No-one can escape the grasp of Muoy, no matter how they try". Rogue took a step towards him, praying to whoever was up there that he wouldn't hurt Kitty just yet. She had no intentions of draining his powers, something about him freaked her out and she wasn't going to take the risk of damaging herself or Kitty. 

"If...you don't let her go, you'll regret it, understand that....mate?", Rogue commented, watching Kitty stare at her in panic and disbelief. Muoy glanced over at Kiddox and gave Rogue the opening she needed to give what she presumed was his stomach, not quite but something lower down his anatomy which made him retract and double up in agony. Stepping over Muoy she pulled Kitty back and began to walk away from the approaching group of mutants. 

"Don't get into something you can't win, next time it'll be worse", Rogue threatened, hoping she sounded a good deal more threatening then she felt. 

"We'll meet again....you can be sure of that, just make sure you know who'll win....because my dear it won't be you, or that puny little excuse for a mutant behind you...got it?", Kiddox replied, anger and danger glinting in his dark blue stormy eyes. Rogue took the moment to grab Kitty's hand and start running. 

"Look at them go....they don't stand a chance", one of the two female mutants sneered, "Why are we playing around with them let's kill them and get our pay". Kiddox stood up and let Luhio, Muoy's girlfriend, move in and check over her lover. 

"You underestimate them Caz, they are both capable of incredible things, but you're right, they do not stand much of a chance", Kiddox commented. 

"Then why waste time on them", Muoy gasped struggling to sit up, Luhio wrapped her arms around his slim waist and hugged him tightly. 

"You know me Muoy, I like to toy with my prey before ruining their lives entirely", Kiddox commented, "Why not have some fun before destroying them?" 

"Because you're gonne get one of us killed that's why", Muoy complained, "You know how fragile I am in my elastic form". Luhio gently kissed his cheek. 

"You really should be more careful Kiddox, remember Nevada?", she commented softly. Kiddox tensed up and spun around, his eyes met the pleading, gentle eyes of Luhio and he smiled slightly. 

"I'll be more careful", he promised, "And what about you Arki? What do you think about all this?" The final mutant, a tall man clothed in dark red robes towered above the group, he looked down to answer Kiddox. 

"I think there is trouble ahead", he replied slowly and thoughtfully before dropping back into silence again. 

********************************* 

"Oh....god.....he....he...was he....were they gonna kill us?", Kitty asked, cringing internally at how stupid the sentence sounded. 

"Not this time, they were just playing games but they're gonna come back for us", Rogue replied. Kitty slumped down onto the park bench and leant her head in her hands. 

"Thanks Rogue, I thought he was gonna...crush me", Kitty commented shakily as she tried to control her breathing. Rogue sat down next to her and carefully put one arm around Kitty's shoulders. 

"Come on Kit', it's okay, look they.......they can't surprise us if we stay together can they?", Rogue replied. Kitty nodded numbly and raised her head. 

"Who set them on us?", she asked fearfully, dreading the answer but knowing what it was going to be. Rogue's eyes flashed angrily before returning to normal. 

"Xavier and you know it", she replied. Kitty sighed and leant into Rogue's arms to hug her. She pulled back slightly. 

"What are we gonna do?", she asked, "We can't really go back to the institute?". Rogue glanced at the fear flashing in Kitty's eyes before standing up and offering her hand to Kitty. 

"We'll survive, we'll be fine", she replied, despite the doubt which glowed deep in her heart, she shook away her fear, she had to be strong....she just had to be. 

*** 

** 

Just finished my SATS so hopefully more chapters will appear in all my stories. 

I love reviews so make my day!!! 

Read and Review!!!!!!!! 


	6. Loyalty Proven

**Truth To Be Told**

Rogue paced backwards and forwards, there was no way they could return to the institute, it was just too dangerous, that meant moving somewhere else. On the other hand she didn't want to leave her friends and they had to do something about Xavier before he hurt anyone else. She knew he controlled Scott like a puppet thanks to Scott's weak willed personality. He was starting to get to Jean, but the red head was proving to be more resistant than she could have guessed. 

"Rogue.......stop pacing, you're making me dizzy", Kitty muttered from her seat on the park wall, Rogue sighed and went over to sit beside Kitty. She looked at her hands before wringing them and looking up at her friend. 

"What are we going to do?", Kitty asked, Rogue bit her lip, she didn't have all the answers so why did it feel like she was supposed to? She was only 16 for God's sake, she didn't know what to do. She controlled her thoughts and put rational thought into what they were going to do. 

"An old friend of mine owns a motel down town, we can stay there for a reduced rent payment, that'll have to do for now", she replied, getting to her feet and indicating for Kitty to follow her. 

. 

Kitty looked around the motel room in horror, it looked like it was ready to collapse and it certainly didn't look fit to live in. Rogue seemed to share the same idea as she regarded the old room in front of her, suddenly she shrugged and went over to the bed, she carefully checked it before going over to the window. 

"It'll have to do, it wasn't this bad last time I came here", she commented, leaning out of the open window and watching the people go about their daily business. Kitty went over and carefully sat on her bed. 

"So what do we do next? I suppose we should try and contact Lance and those guys", Kitty commented, "we've still got to sort out Xavier." Rogue glanced over her shoulder and answered, 

"Yeah, I'll do it later, no doubt Xavier will try and keep a watch on them, better if we all keep a low profile", Kitty nodded in reply. They stayed in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Kitty spoke up. 

"Who do ya like best, Evan or Logan?", she asked, hoping to make small talk. Rogue laughed softly and turned to face Kitty, she raised one eyebrow before replying, 

"Logan, he's wild", this set Kitty off and the severity of the situation they were in was forgotten for the moment. 

"You?", Rogue asked, jumping up to sit on the window sill, Kitty considered her answer before saying, 

"Logan too, Evan's just........too....Evany", she declared, nodding to cement the peculiar comment. Rogue turned to look back out of the window and cocked her head on one side. Kitty fiddled with the bed before nervously asking, 

"Why did you take the drugs?", she regretted saying it as soon as Rogue tensed up and tried to think of a way to take back her question. 

"None, of your damn business", Rogue hissed, clenching her fists angrily. Kitty became tongue tied and couldn't think of anything to say. Rogue took this oppurtunity to storm out of the room and leave Kitty staring after her. It took about 30 seconds before Kitty shook herself from her thoughts and got up to run after Rogue, she reached the door only to have it slammed back in her face. She performed a backwards roll and got back to her feet swiftly, prepared for a fight. A dark mass of cloud in the form of a man stepped into the room, yet another mutant sent to eliminate them. He flew forward and threw out his fist, which caught Kitty across the side of the head and sent her careering into a wall, battering her into a daze for an instant. The mutant drifted over to Kitty and pulled out a knife. 

"Wouldn't do that if I were you buddy", a voice smirked from the door, a pink strip flipped forward and the mutant lost his knife, a whirl of silver and he was on the floor. Kitty focused just in time to see Pietro dump the mutant out of the window, Todd hopped over to her. 

"Ya ai'ight?", he asked, quickly checking her head for any signs of injury. If Todd's new attitude struck Kitty as weird then the fact Pietro sped out of the room after imforming them he was going to look for Rogue really did it. She'd never really believed that the Brotherhood cared about Rogue, but it looked like it really was true. 


	7. We'll Find A Way

Back after a brief time apart due to my computer deleting **everything**. Ah well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. :p

****

Truth To Be Told

Kitty sat on the edge of the bed and tried to recall the days events, things had happened so fast, friends had become enemies, enemies friends. They had been attacked and saved and forced into walking towards a new direction of life. Which begged the question, where would they go from here? They couldn't stay but they couldn't run and leave their friends to death. Kitty dropped her head into her hands and groaned in frustration.

"Hey Kitty...cheer up yo...things can only get better", Todd commented sitting on the bed beside Kitty and squeezing her arm comfortingly. Kitty managed a watery smile and lifted her head to look at Todd.

"I guess...everything seems such a mess at the moment", she replied, she sighed softly and shook away a tear which pricked the back of her eye. Todd wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a half hug before pulling back.

"Pietro'll be back with Rogue inna minute...we can figure out what to do from there", he promised, "I'll be back in a sec...gotta call Lance and Freddy, tell 'em what's up". Kitty nodded numbly and, as Todd left the room, crumpled back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she lay there...a couple of minutes at least because when she opened her eyes Rogue was knelt at the bedside, drawing invisible patterns on the with the bed spread. Kitty reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I...", she started before losing her voice. Rogue smiled wryly

"Sorry I ran off", Rogue whispered, entwining her gloved fingers with Kitty's. They sat in silence for a few seconds longer before Rogue gently stroked the back of Kitty's hand.

"Todd told me everything that had happened", she whispered, "We'll sort this out Kitty, I promise, Xavier can't beat us, we'll win in the end". Kitty nearly laughed at Rogue's apparent confidence but just shook her head slightly instead.

"How?", she asked, rolling onto her side.

"We need to speak to Jean", Rogue replied, tightening her grip on Kitty's hand as the words were stated, obviously that was to be a difficult task.

"Will she believe us?", Kitty asked, sitting up, still holding onto Rogue's hand. Rogue stood up and pulled Kitty to her feet. To Kitty's surprise Rogue hugged her tightly and buried her head in Kitty's shoulder. Kitty gently wrapped her arms around Rogue's waist and hugged her back.

"I hope so", Rogue whispered, her voice muffled so it was practically inaudible. Kitty lifted a hand to stroked Rogue's hair and gently kissed her lightly on the cheek, not caring about the way in which her life force was hit for a brief second. Rogue pulled back from the contact slightly, more from instinct that want to.

"We have to fight him Kitty...we can't let him do stuff like this and get away with it", she whispered softly. Kitty nodded.

"I know", she replied softly, suddenly hit with an urge to hold Rogue tight and never let her go. She'd never felt as close emotionally to the other girl as she ever had in her entire time of knowing her.

"We're tough...we can do this", Rogue whispered, stepping back out of Kitty's arms and making her shudder involuntarily as she did so. There was the sound of pounding feet on the stairs and Todd burst into the room.

"We might wanna head back to the Institute", he panted, indicating for the two girls to follow him down the stairs.

"What the hell's going on?", Kitty asked as they raced down the stairs after him. TOdd jumped the last 10 steps and spun to face them as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"All hell's broken loose at the Institute...half the kids are bloody rioting!", Todd explained, "Don't ask me what's happening yo, it's all gone mad over there!". Rogue and Kitty shot one another fearful looks before breaking into a run towards the Institute...they had no other means of transport and if they ran it would take little more than 5 minutes.

"Hey yo! Looks like we're the heroes for a change! How's the world gonna cope wit' this?", Todd called out before taking off after Rogue and Kitty, his mind in just as much turmoil as theirs.

.

Tada! Well there ya go everyone...latest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, you can have a hug for your efforts. :D


End file.
